Doughnut Holder
by albe-chan
Summary: Remus loves chocolate doughnuts, but after Sirius demonstrates just how well they fit on his doughnut holder, he loves them MUCH more. Basically SMUT. SLASH. SEX. RLSB. ONESHOT. For Decimare.


**Doughnut Holder**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH AND SEX. Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **More smut from the mind of Decimare, brought to life by me. YAY! And with everyone's favourite sex pawns. Gwah. Enjoy it folks, enjoy it. 'These are desperate times Mrs. Lovett, and desperate times are called for.' Cheers!

PS. – Great, now I want Timmy's large double double…

---------

"Remus, what's a doughnut?"

Remus sighed, and leaned into his boyfriend. "Stop watching Canadian television Pads, you're not going to Tim Horton's to get doughnuts."

"I don't want them. I don't even know what they are…"

"They're like little cakes with hold in the middle, and they're really sweet and tasty. The chocolate ones are heaven…" Remus got lost in thinking about chocolate and Sirius had to shake him out of it. "Sorry."

"No problem…but I think I need to try these doughnut things."

"Oh…yes you do. But we have to go meet Prongs in five minutes, so what you _really_ need to do right now is go get dressed." He shoved his boyfriend toward the bedroom. Sirius pouted.

"I am dressed."

"Pyjama pants and nothing else doesn't count. And yes, Prongs won't care, but the rest of normal society will. Go."

--

Remus sighed as the sunlight decided to blind him as soon as he opened his eyes the next morning. He made to roll over into Padfoot, but found his lover wasn't in bed any longer.

He sat up, rubbing his eye, and spotted the Animagus, smirking and rock hard, standing in the doorway. "Morning," he murmured huskily.

"Morning," Remus yawned, stretching. "Come back to bed…"

"Can't. I have a surprise for you…come on." He disappeared back into the kitchen, and Remus, always curious, rolled out of bed and stumbled blearily after him, still half asleep.

"Sirius, I don't know what you've done, but can't it wait until I'm not half…" He trailed off in mid sentence. There stood Sirius Black, still buck naked, still with a raging hard-on, but now with a pair of chocolate donuts sitting at the base of his cock. Remus' mouth watered hungrily. Chocolate…

"Look! Sirius Jr. is multi-functional. He also acts as a doughnut holder…" Sirius beamed at his own cunning.

Remus burst out laughing. "Ohh…oh Merlin…I'm sorry Pads, but," he tried to sober himself, "well it's just…" He was about to say that there was no such thing as a doughnut holder, but Sirius looked altogether too pleased with himself to crush this notion. "You're adorable…" He chuckled some more. Sirius smirked.

"And I'm also sweet and dashing and handsome. And partially covered in chocolate…"

"Mmm…that you are…" He made his way closer, and kissed Sirius, the Animagus taking control and deepening the lip lock. His tongue gently explored the now very familiar contours of Remus' mouth, lazy and slow.

When they finally broke apart, Remus smirked. His lips slid across Padfoot's jaw, licking just under his earlobe and nipping at the dangle of flesh. Sirius sighed and Remus kissed down his neck.

He lavished his broad chest with kisses and love bites, pausing for several long moments to lick and suck on his boyfriend's nipples, and then slowly, moved further south. He held Sirius' hips in his hands, and pressed his lips to the softness of flesh over his pelvis.

"Stop dawdling Mooney," Sirius ground out impatiently.

"Mmm, but I want to eat my doughnuts first…"

His tongue snaked out and the sweetness of the treat tickled the tip of it. He curled the muscle and pulled one slowly, delightfully down the length of Sirius' cock, finally grasping it and tugging it fully off. He licked his lips, looking up to meet his lover's eyes and proceeded to do the same to the next doughnut. 

Not bothering to get up form where he crouched, he placed the pastry items absently on the small breakfast table. Then, knowing Sirius probably couldn't take much more of this torture, slid his mouth over the throbbing, now delightfully chocolate flavoured length of Sirius cock. Sirius hissed his pleasure through gritted teeth.

"Fuck Mooney…yeah…ohh Merlin…"

"Mmph." Remus realized speaking with a phallus in one's mouth is difficult and renders you utterly incomprehensible, so he just simply moaned his agreement. Sirius gripped his hair and thrust gently in and out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Remus pulled back. Padfoot looked like he might just burst into tears (over dramatics at their worst) and he tried not to laugh. He captured the Animagus' lips in a hungry, fiery kiss, and pressed his cock into Sirius'. "I think your doughnut holder may have to serve another purpose in the very near future" he murmured heatedly.

Sirius giggled. "Mmm, I love it when you talk dirty Mooney…"

"I know. And if you want me to continue, you'd better get on with fucking me senseless."

Sirius didn't even reply in his haste. Instead, he hurriedly turned Remus, pressing every inch of himself into the werewolf's backside, and bending Remus over the tabletop. 

He accidentally put a hand in the mini stack of doughnuts, and was just about to lick the frosting off, when Remus commandeered his hand, and sucked the chocolaty digit into his own mouth. Sirius was so turned on, he thrust forcefully and without preparation into Remus, calling out as his cock was squeezed over its entire surface area and Remus bucked underneath him, impaling himself.

Remus continued sucking on his finger as he was fucked into submission over the table, making Sirius want to faint he was so close to coming. He held back only for his lover. Then Remus released his hand from his mouth as he moaned, and Sirius took both his hips firmly in his hands. He gripped the smooth flesh, knowing the force of his handling would leave bruises and not caring, and forced Remus up and down the length of his cock.

Remus was going to come. It was inevitable, but he could feel the edge of his orgasm so sharply in him, he cried out. "Padfoot, fuck me! Yes…yes…YES! Oh God…oh it's so fucking good…" He didn't know what he was saying, the words just spilled filthy and wanton from his lips.

And just when he thought he could take no more, Padfoot put his arms around his middle and pulled him upright so that his magnificently hard cock stood before them both, Sirius' own member buried to the hilt in his arse, and whispered heated words of passion into his ear. "Now come for me Remus," he commanded, and Remus let the sensations fly, losing control, his eyes squeezing shut. 

His knees went weak and he would have fallen if not for Sirius holding him up, and as the initial crash of pleasure faded, he slumped forward onto the table, barely feeling Sirius withdrawing from him, but certainly having felt the explosion of his lover's seed in his ass. 

Sirius fell, exhausted, into the chair nearby, and Remus, walking like a newborn colt on shaky legs, sat on his lap, cuddling his face into Padfoot's neck. "You came for me Mooney," he sighed, sounding content. "You always come for me."

Remus smirked. "What can I say? Sirius Jr. has many talents."

"Oh yeah! I still never got to try those doughnuts…" Remus leaned over and picked up the one Sirius had partially mangled. He held it out for the Animagus, who took a big bite, smiling. "Mmm…"

Remus took a bite too. "I know. And for the record love, Sirius Jr. can be my doughnut holder _any_ time he likes. I just worry about how we're going to get a Boston cream on him…"

THE END

---------

**Author's Note: **So I still want Tim's and doughnuts. Great. Anyhooters, I'm sure you all do too as well…so YAY! Drop me a line. 'We learn, Johanna, to say, goodbye…' Cheers.


End file.
